Cambios
by Nox Periculum
Summary: Todo cambia con el tiempo, pero somos nosotros realmente quienes decidimos y hacemos reales estos cambios'.


**Disclaimer.-No pienso repetirlo, NO SOY J.K. Rowling. No, espera, (Sofía corre a mirarse al espejo) si, no soy ella.**

**Cambios **

_''Todo cambia con el tiempo, pero somos nosotros realmente quienes decidimos y hacemos reales estos cambios''._

Hermione se sentó a lado de Harry y Ron, como siempre. Ellos platicaban de Quidditch mientras esperaban al profesor Snape. Desde que a principios de 7 año Harry había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, cada día de su vida era lo mismo. Sus amigos no le prestaban atención en lo absoluto si acaso de vez en cuando le pedían ayuda en las tareas, Ron la había invitado al baile de Navidad, (Que ahora se hacia cada año con motivo de la victoria de Harry, cosa que a este no le pareció en lo absoluto divertido), y Harry le hablaba de sus problemas, pero ¿Quien se preocupaba de ella, sus problemas, sus preocupaciones, etc.?

Se sentía sola, pero rodeada de gente.

Muchas veces pensaba que hubiese sido mejor no haber recibido aquella carta. La que le informo acerca de un mundo que antes le había parecido imposible he inexplicable, la que en letras y palabras le dijo que ella era un ser mágico y que formaba parte de este mundo increíble, una bruja. Sus padres, si bien no estaban de acuerdo aceptaban las decisiones de su hija, eran ajenos al mundo mágico al que ella pertenecía, por mucho que los quisiera.

-''_Muggles''_- pensó Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza y recordándose a ella misma como una muggle..

El profesor Snape llego golpeando la puerta, algo que ya era común en él, hizo un movimiento con la varita y en la pizarra se comenzaron a escribir los ingredientes y las instrucciones para la poción del día (que en esta ocasión le tocaba el turno a la poción revitalizante)

-_Tienen la primera hora para terminarla,_ -dijo Snape- _en la segunda hora uno de ustedes la probara y harán un resumen acerca de los efectos de esta, si cometen algún error la pagaran caro_- Neville se estremeció por alguna razón la mirada de Snape le indicó que él seria el elegido.

Las horas pasaron rápido, Hermione termino todo con facilidad, Neville fue quien probo su poción (Cosa que a nadie sorprendió) y esta lo deprimió (el efecto contrario de la poción revitalizante.) Cuando hubo terminado su resumen y apuntado la tarea, Hermione salió de las mazmorras después de despedirse de Harry y Ron quienes se dirigían a clase de Adivinación (que impartían Firenze y la profesora Trelawey)

Checo su reloj, que ella misma había confeccionado, (nada mas tenia 1 manecilla y en vez de números tenia las clases)Su clase siguiente era Aritmancia, apresuro el paso observando el reloj cada cierto tiempo, no quería llegar tarde.

El aula de la clase de Aritmancia estaba escaleras arriba y como todos los alumnos de Hogwarts sabían, las escaleras nunca tenían una posición permanente. Si tenia suerte, las escaleras estarían en su posición habitual, y podría llegar más rápido.

-''_Por favor, Por favor, Por favor''_-pensó Hermione mientras se acercaba a las escaleras- ''_¡Sí!''_

Las escaleras estaban justo en la posición ideal. Hermione comenzó a subir, en medio de su camino un chico que estaba acostado en uno de los escalones le obstruyó el paso.

-_Con permiso_- dijo Hermione, pero el chico no se movió- _Necesito pasar, se me esta haciendo tarde._

El chico se quedó estático. Solo hizo un ademán con la mano par que Hermione se alejara, pero, terca, ella permaneció igual.

-_¡¿Que quieres que te ruegue?!-_Hermione comenzó a desesperarse en ese momento las escaleras empezó a moverse-_¡Oh, no!_

El chico acostado hizo un sonido como de sorna.

-_¿De que te ríes?-_dijo Hermione, quien, harta, tomo al chico por los hombros y lo hizo pararse, encontrándose cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, quien traía el uniforme de Quidditch y su escoba, estaba lleno de barro y estaba sangrando de una oreja y del labio.

-_Cuanto lo siento, Granger_- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella sintió un escalofrió, no había pizca de sentimientos en aquellos ojos grises. Cómo un impulso Hermione llevó una mano al labio de Draco para quitarle la sangre pero el se aparto bruscamente algo ruborizado evitando la mirada de ella y el roce de su mano con su rostro.-_¿Qué quieres?._

-_Quería pasar, pero tardaste en mover tu trasero, y tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Qué?¿Te perdiste?_-Hermione rió sarcástica.

Draco tardo algo en responder.

-_Sinceramente_, - se rasco la cabeza y frunció el ceño- _S_.

Hermione se le quedo mirando perpleja. Realmente cualquier cosa que se hubiese hecho en la cabeza, le había dañado el cerebro ya que no había respondido con ninguna ironía. En cambio él miraba a los lados, como si nada, tratando de ubicarse. Tenia las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su capa, parecía adolorido, la sangre de su oreja ahora escurría sobre su hombro.

-_¿Qué te hiciste?_-pregunto Hermione, observo los zapatos de Draco llenos de barro.-_Responde, anda._

Draco alzó una ceja he hizo una mueca sarcástica.

-_¿Adivina? Decidí vestirme con el uniforme de Quidditch, tomar mi escoba, y cortarme la oreja, pero me cacharon justo aquí, me asuste, arroje el cuchillo y ahora lo busco para terminar de cortarme la oreja_- sonrió y rió de su propio chiste.

-''_Sádico''-_pensó Hermione para después responder, fingiendo sorpresa, siguiéndole el juego a Draco-_¡_A_h!_ Bien creí que te habías caído de tu escoba y que ibas a la enfermería, pero ya veo que no.

Hermione dio media vuelta y siguió su camino cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por la mano deteniéndola. Hermione sintió escalofríos al contacto de la piel de Draco, era muy fría.

-_Ayúdame_- dijo Draco casi en un murmullo.

Hermione sintió lastima. Estaba muy pálido y se veía algo enfermo, tal vez si se había lastimado realmente, pero prefirió contestar fríamente.

-_¿Sí? ¿Necesitas ayuda con el cuchillo? Por que yo encantada te mato- _agregó. Draco la soltó y se le quedo mirando triste a los ojos que ahora expresaban profundo dolor-_ Ya, ¿qué deseas Malfoy?_

-_Me perdí, entre algo mareado y no hallo la enfermería, por favor, ayúdame realmente me duele_-el la miro expectante.

Draco sabia que se estaba mostrando débil y eso le dolía en el orgullo mucho más que cualquier herida, pero prefería eso a caer desmayado delante de ella. Tomó de nuevo la mano de ella y la apretó. A diferencia de él la piel de Hermione era muy cálida.

Ella se soltó de él rápidamente y lo miro asustada. Se alejo algunos pasos pero él remordiendo la hizo detenerse y volteo, Draco se había dejado caer y ahora estaba sentado con una mano en sus labios y mirando hacia la ventana mientras los copos de nieve caían.

Hermione se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a través de pasajes que tan solo ella conocía hasta llevarlo a la enfermería. En cuanto entraron Madam Promfey se acercó a él y lo levanto con su varita acostándolo en una cama.

-_¿Qué le ha pasado al señor Malfoy?-_dijo Madam Promfey preocupada buscando un frasco en el gabinete de las medicinas.

-_No lo sé, no me dijo-_ contestó Hermione.

La enfermera solo asintió sin escucharla. Con algunos movimientos de su varita vendó la cabeza de Draco y curo la herida de su labio. Sirvió un poco de una poción blanca lechosa (con una etiqueta que decía: Dreamano) dentro de un vaso y se la dio a beber al chico.

Hermione lo miro conmovida se veía tan indefenso acostado sobre la cama. De repente Draco le hizo una seña con la mano y Hermione se acercó cautelosa. Cuando estuvo al borde de la cama él le dijo en un murmullo.

-_Acércate_-Hermione se acerco aun más quedando a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de Draco el se acerco a ella y le dijo al oído- _Gracias, Mione._

Le dio un beso en la mejilla para caer, después, en un profundo sueño. Hermione se ruborizo.

-_Será mejor que se retire señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy estará bien- _dicho esto cerro las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de Draco y empujo a Hermione fuera de la enfermería.

Ella se quedó parada algo confundida cuando cayo en cuenta revisó su reloj.

-_¡Ahí Dios!- _exclamó ella y salió corriendo.

Ya había perdido Aritmancia.

**N/A:**

**Aquí devuelta con un Draco/Hermione como complazco a mis amigas son unas malcriadas :P Dedicado a Black ****Mermaid****, a Andrea a Akane Black y a Danyliz, que es la responsable de que desapareciera mi bloqueo de casi 5 meses, con cariño su cuatacha Sofía-chan.**

**Estoy inspirada fuera bloqueos de escritor si quieren otro cáp. ¡¡REVIEW!! Muajajajaja. Prometo responder .**

**Las quiere y los adora ,**

**Wizard**** Cat Harriet**


End file.
